knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Epic Armor
Vargar Raiment Epic Armor Tiers =Proto Tier= Proto Tier Epics are considered the weakest Epics in the game, only two Epics are part of this group, they are the Moontide Platemail and the Cloudrange Platemail. Moontide, being the first Epic ever, is widely known as the worst Epic in the game. Cloudrange holds the title for worst GW Epic, As it was the First Guild War Epic (Not Forgestone Aegis as many people believe). Both Epics have a Stat Total that is lower than 3000 (Regular Version). Both of these armors also use their first evolution helmet as their Avatar look. Epics in this Tier: *Moontide Platemail *Cloudrange Platemail =First Tier= The First Tier starts with the first Mono Fire Epic ever released, the Blazeborne Vanguard. Tier one Epics have a stat total that is over 3000 (Regular Version), and they are very common Armors in the game, as most of them are fusable, or obtainable from Guild Wars (Top 25), Arena, or Gem Events. Two of these Epics are now called "replaced", the Blazeborne Vanguard and Tectonic Mantle, as the newer Epic Boss Armors+ have greater stats if Guild Elements come into play. Starting from Armor of the Devoted, these Epics started using their second evolution form as their avatar. Epics in this Tier: *Blazeborne Vanguard *Tectonic Mantle *Maelstrom Irons *Forgestone Aegis *Beastmaster's Battlegear *Aegis of Sky Majesty *Soulshard Necromantle *Armor of the Devoted *Northerner's Battlegear *Arborsteel Vanguard *Blazestone Mantle *Kerstman's Shroud *Druidic Platemail *Bronze Chromatic Mantle =Second Tier= The Second Tier starts with the first Fire/Earth Epic Armor, the Runic Robes. These Epic Armors have a total stat combination of 3300 (Regular Version) and they are generally fairly common Epics. The Tier Two Epics have just recently started popping up in Guild Wars (Top 25), Arena and Gem Events. This Tier introduced many different. Most of the Epics in this tier have a total stat combination of 3500 (Regular Version), the only armors that do not in this tier are the Runic Robes, Sandstorm Platemail and the Silver Chromatic Mantle Epics in this Tier: *Runic Robes *Sandstorm Platemail *Cyclone Chainmail *Armor of the Komodo *Hellfire Platemail *Specter's Shroud *Snowstorm Platemail *Aquatic Battlegear *Arcane Mantle *Sol Vanguard *Silver Chromatic Mantle *Triskelion Wargear =Third Tier= The Third Tier starts with the fresh Centurion Aegis. These Epics have a stat total of 3600+ (Regular Version) and are generally known to be really strong Epics. The fusable Epics in this tier are: the Centurion Aegis, Odin's Call, Dragonborn Aegis, DeMortuis Robes and Cryptid Wargear. Epics in this Tier: *Centurion Aegis *Cryptid Wargear *Arclite Shroud *Revelation Robes *Apocalypse Platemail *DeMortuis Robes *Stalwart Vanguard *Dragonborn Aegis *Odin's Call *Stormwatch Raiment =Fourth Tier= The Fourth Tier begins with the Champion's Battlegear, the first Water/Earth Guild War Epic. These Epics have a stat total of 3800+, and are known to be the newer Epics. None of these Epics have been featured in any special event outside of their own Chance Chest or Guild War. This is the third rarest tier to date, since they would have only been obtainable from the certain Guild War or they might only be obtainable from Chance Chest. The only Epic in this Tier that does not have a total stat total of 3800+ is the Gold Chromatic Mantle. The fusable Epics in their tier are: the Earthwarden's Shroud, Chaos Vanguard, and Ravage Shieldplate. Epics in this Tier: *Champion's Battlegear *Flameguard Platemail *Earthwarden's Shroud *Chaos Vanguard *Horde Wargear *Guardian Wargear *Gold Chromatic Mantle *Ravage Shieldplate *Wasteland Platemail *Ronan StarRobes =Fifth Tier= The Fifth Tier is a very large tier, with 9 Epics in it's tier. These Epics have a total combined stat of 3900+. This tier starts with the Harlequin Roguegear, which had the best attack stat when it was released. This tier ends with the Sharksteel Mantle, which replaces the Centurion Aegis as the best (soon to be) fusible Mono Water. This tier also contains the armor with the best defense stat as of October 29th, 2014, the Bonesaw Carapace. Only 4 out of the 9 armors can be obtained outside of Raid Boss and Guild War events The fusable Epics in this tier are: the Armor of the Peacock and Firestorm Vanguard (as of Nov. 3, 2014). Epics in this Tier: * Harlequin Roguegear * Firestorm Vanguard * Sauric Platemail * Armor of the Peacock * Naga Platemail * Rivenborn Aegis * Undead Robes * Bonesaw Carapace * Sharksteel Mantle =Sixth Tier= The Sixth Tier is currently the newest tier with only 7 Epics in it's tier. These Epics have a total combined stat of 4000+ on the regular version. This tier starts with the Scorpius Mantle, a Mono Air armor that came at the same time as the Wingstorm Battlegear. This Boss Collection currently holds 3 Raid Boss Armors, 3 Guild War Armors, and 4 Chance Chest Armors. Epics in this Tier: * Scorpius Mantle * Wingstorm Battlegear * Dragonkin Platemail * Ashenfire Robes * Royal Battlegear * Voidwalker's Shelter * Tactician's Regalia * Magebane Aegis * Minos Wargear Category:Epic Armors